New England Chainsaw Misunderstanding
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Modern CS "Actor at a haunted house/person who punches the actor in the face" AU.


A/N: I had a very hard time figuring out how to end this. It wanted to go on forever, but I didn't want to continue writing it forever.

Prompt: "Actor at a haunted house/person who punches the actor in the face" AU

* * *

"Ruby, do you really feel it's necessary to go to a haunted house every day?"

Ruby looked at her roomate like she had suddenly grown another head. "Emma, how can you say that? You can't tell me you don't have fun. We do this every year and you complain every time, but you always come with. Besides," she winked and grinned. "I know for a fact that there are no chainsaws in this one. You have nothing to worry about."

For the last three years the two women had spent the week before Halloween going to a different haunted house every day and this year was no different. It was the eve of the holiday itself and they saved the best for last, or so Ruby had tried to convince her.

In all honesty, Emma thought haunted houses were amusing, if only to watch the other patrons' reactions. There wasn't a lot of which Emma was afraid, so her only role in their outings was a hand for Ruby to hold. In fact the list of Emma's fears consisted pretty much of chainsaws and commitment, and since Ruby knew of her friend's fear she always made sure to avoid those places, if only to ensure the continuation of their tradition.

This was the largest haunted house in the area and Ruby was beyond excited to get the piss scared out of her. Emma was hardly 'excited' but refused to abandon her friend.

So twenty bucks and twenty minutes later they were nearing the end and Emma was actually enjoying herself, finding amusement in Ruby's squeals of surprise and laughter. One of the "monsters" had even managed to catch her by surprise, which cracked up Ruby to no end.

Just as they saw the bright red EXIT sign a dark figure stalked out of a small alcove behind them. Emma saw the small movement through the glaring strobe lights and tried to act as if she hadn't so as not to tip off Ruby. Then she heard the lawn mower-like string pull and the motor of a chainsaw groaned. Suddenly the perpetrator was on the floor and the chainsaw, which hadn't caught on the first pull, was lying next to him.

Emma could've swore time had slowed, but afterward Ruby assured her it had happened _very_ quickly.

Ruby ran to the exit and grabbed an employee while Emma stayed next to the unconscious terror and re-routed passersby with apologies.

Together with one of the guides Emma hauled the stranger up and dragged him to the exit. In the light of the porch she could see the chainsaw was actually attached to his arm, which would have made things just that much more terrifying if she had actually seen it. Thankfully for her, she hadn't.

The chainsaw man was made up to look like a zombie of some sort so they couldn't tell if any real damage had been done. The employee who had helped carry him, whose name was Victor apparently, pat him on the cheek. "Jones, wake up. Come on, buddy."

Jones groaned and squinted, then winced, bringing a hand to his eye. "That's one hell of a right hook you've got there." He glanced between the two ladies and asked, "Which of you hit me?"

Emma pursed her lips and looked at the ground in guilt and embarrassment. "Sorry. Ruby promised me there weren't any chainsaws, so you kind of caught me off guard and I panicked." His accent threw her off. She couldn't really tell what he looked like underneath the makeup, but his voice was nice. Ruby interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm Ruby, this is Emma. I dragged her out here, so it's really my fault." She drew breath to continue, but the men shook their heads.

"No no, it's actually our fault," Victor said. "He was just supposed to have a hook, but we decided to go Evil Dead with it just earlier today. Figured it would be scarier."

"Apparently we were right," Jones said. "Although I admit I should have forseen something such as this." He stood and gestured to his arm. "Vic, help me get this thing off. It's bloody heavy."

As they worked to get the device off his arm he glanced back at Emma and Ruby. "My name's Killian, by the way. And I meant what I said as a compliment." A click sounded and the chainsaw slipped off his forearm. What they weren't expecting was the brace underneath it covering his wrist; he didn't have a hand. "Oh, thank the gods, that's better." Killian turned fully to Emma, bending and flexing his elbow. "Quite the right hook, love. I haven't been knocked out like that in years." He smirked and his eyes sparkled.

She had a feeling this guy was super good looking and knew it. She treaded lightly with a raised eyebrow and a quiet thank you.

"I really am sorry, though," she repeated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Killian smiled for real this time and ducked his head in a quiet laugh. "I'll be fine. At most there may be some swelling, but it doesn't appear as though I'm bleeding, so I do believe I'll live." He looked back up through hooded eyes and continued, "Although, if you'd like to make it up to me..." He raised an eyebrow and ran his tongue swiftly over his bottom lip.

Emma laughed, only the slightest bit uncomfortable. "Maybe if I could actually see your face, strange zombie man."

Killian pulled the aforementioned hook from his back pocket and clicked it into the brace. Undeterred, he continued. "Well, what are you doing tomorrow? Vic and I are having a party, you could come."

Ruby heard the word 'party' and suddenly there were puppy dog eyes staring her in the face saying 'Please please please?' How could she say no to that?

"Sure, why not?"

Killian grinned. "Excellent. I'll be the devilishly handsome pirate."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you will."


End file.
